Meeting again
by The Other
Summary: Skate. What if Kate and Sawyer met before the crash. Yeah, yeah I have crap summerys. plz read and review.
1. Chapter 1

15 year old Kate Austen walked around the table to deliver a meal to a couple on their honey-moon.

'Thanks, here, have this and keep it for yourself.' said the man, handing her a 20 dollar note.

"Thanks, congratulations, I hope the rest of your marriage goes well." She said with complete disinterest.

She walked by the door and spotted a tall man with dirty blond hair walking towards the café she was working in. He looked about the same age as her. She smiled secretly to herself and then walked up to the counter. She tried to look busy as the man walked in and took a seat.

She quickly walked up to him with a notepad and pen.

"Good Evening Sir, would you like anything to eat or drink?"

"Call me James; I will be here two days every week, Monday and Thursday. Get used to the order, because I will want the same thing every time. I want the chips with gravy and chicken." He said while glancing at the menu briefly.

She nodded. "Anything to drink?" she asked.

He nodded. "A glass of coke will be great."

She nodded and walked briskly to the counter, placing the order on the desk. She delivered a couple more meals until James's meal was ready. She took it and walked over to his table.

"Thanks Freckles." He said glancing at her.

She smiled oddly at the nickname and then was startled by a voice.

"Hey, Joyce, get back to work." The manager yelled to her.

She sighed and collected dishes from the empty tables.

On Thursday's she actually looked forward to work. She normally strolled into work, told the chief to make James's meal and then got to work taking orders. When James walked in she would give him his meal and then she got back to work.

They had become good friends but they knew nothing about each other. She always called him James and although he knew her name was Joyce, he called her Freckles.

"You don't look like a Joyce." He said playfully one day.

She blushed for a minute but quickly smiled and said "Well…… you don't really look like a James either."

"Hate to break it to you sweetheart. But that's my name." he said smirking, causing her to smile.

She thought about telling him about her life and why her name was Joyce, but she didn't want to lose the friendship.

Exactly three years after their first encounter James walked in and pulled her aside.

"Tell your boss that you need to duck out for a few minutes. I need to talk to you." He said looking around uncertainly.

She nodded and went out the back. She quickly returned.

"I have ten minutes." She said.

"That's all I need." He said pulling her out of the café.

He kept pulling her along until they came to an alleyway.

"Listen Freckles, I am going to Australia. My boss is transferring me there." He lied.

"What?" she asked.

"I'm sorry, but this is a once in a lifetime chance." he lied again.

She felt tear prick her eyes but she didn't cry. She looked at him and then looked at the floor. He lent forward slowly and gave her a passionate kiss. When he pulled away he saw that tears were streaming down her cheeks.

"Will I ever see you again?" asked Kate.

"I don't know sweetheart. But I hope so." He said.

He looked at his watch. He sighed.

"My plane leaves in two hours and I have got to leave now. Goodbye." He said and kissed her on the cheek.

She bit her lip and watched him leave.

"I love you." she whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hi everybody. I know my title sucks. This story is really different to the others I have been writing. I like this story, it actually has a plot. There was something I was gonna say about this chapter but I forget now. UH, right now Kate is 23 and Sawyer is 25.

Disclaimer: I don't own Lost.

Kate remembered that day all through her life. Even the day she got caught by the marshal. After James had left she quit her job and started running, changing her name here and there. Later on, when she was 21 she decided a new tactic. She died her hair blonde and went to Australia. Her heart told her that she was looking for James, but her mind wanted to steal.

She boarded a plane and kept near the back, trying not to get noticed. When she arrived in Australia she headed towards the city, hoping to find a job. She found herself working at another café. Her hair was still dyed and people looked at her oddly. She figured it was either that she didn't look like a blonde or that they saw her somewhere and couldn't quite place it.

One day, a year after her arrival to Australia, a man walked into the diner. She recognized him immediately. It was Edward, the Marshal who had been hunting her down ever since her first crime. She looked at him and panicked, if he found her now she would probably be sentenced to death, or worse.

She quickly ducked out the back and ran into two officers. One of them pressed a button on his walkie talkie and the marshal appeared behind her.

"Well Kate. Seems we finally caught you. It's been one heck of a journey." said Edward as he put handcuff's around her wrists.

"How did you find me?" she asked.

"Well, it wasn't easy. Your manager recognized you from a wanted poster." said Edward as he pushed Kate towards the street.

She was pushed into a cop car and taken to the police station. She waited in a cell for a day while her punishment was being made. She sighed; it was just like her to be captured. She knew she couldn't keep running forever but she never knew when to stop. Lost in thought she didn't hear one of the officers that had cornered her before, walk over to her cell. The noise of the door sliding made her jump and she looked at the woman in pure frustration.

"Come, we are going to take you to Australia. There you will be taken to court. My name is Ana Lucia Cortez. Don't call me by my first name. Call me Officer Cortez." Ana said taking her by the shoulder.

Kate nodded and let Ana take her without any struggle. Ana was surprised when she didn't struggle, but she didn't loosen her grip. She brought her to the airport and they met Edward in the café. They boarded the plane and Kate's handcuffs were attached to the armrest of the seat next to her.

(I'm pretty sure you know what happens.)

Kate woke up face down in water. She tried to move her leg but a sharp pain shooting up her leg stopped her. She looked down at her legs and saw a small piece of metal sticking out of one of them. She groaned and looked up. A man in a suit was rushing towards her. He picked her up under the arms and dragged her out of the ocean.

"Hey, who are you?" she asked

"My name is Jack Shephard, I'm a doctor." He said taking a look at her leg.

He frowned at bit before saying

"Can you stand up?"

She nodded and hoisted herself up on her elbows. She tried to stand but fell down and groaned in pain.

He sighed. "Okay, I'm gonna get somebody to help you up. When you're up just go over to that tree and wait. Okay." Jack said

She nodded and watched as he walked over to a man with dirty blonde hair. Jack talked to him for a bit and then pointed to Kate.

He nodded and walked over to her.

"Howdy, look what you've gotten yourself into." The man said taking a look at her leg.

"What, you're a doctor too." Kate said, thinking she knew this guy.

"Hell no, I couldn't tell a flu from a cold." He said grinning.

She smiled and said "You look familiar. What's your name?"

"Sawyer, you remember anything" he asked.

"My names Kate, but no, your name is different." She said.

"Well, I had a friend once; she looked exactly like you, blonde hair, and hazel brown eyes. You got a twin?" he asked.

She shook her head. "What was her name?"

"Joyce." He said. "I had to leave her. She worked at a diner in LA." He said.

She started at him. "James?" she whispered

"What?" he said.

She shook her head. "Nothing, come on. The Doctor said to go wait over there." She said, pointing to the tree.

Sawyer shrugged. He helped her up and they walked over to the tree and sat down.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks to all those who review. It means a lot to me. I have changed the real story entirely and a lot of new strange things are gonna happen.

Disclaimer: I own nothing expect the crazy things that go on in my head.

Piper Chris Fan: Yes, her hair is still blonde and it's gonna stay that way until they find the hatch. So Sawyer won't recognize her till then.

On with the story

Sawyer and Kate sat there for about an hour until everybody had calmed down. They watched while they gathered up supplies, they formed groups to go looking for things. One group was being lead by an old, bald man who was carrying a suitcase of knives who were apparently going to look for food. The other was led by an Iran, looking for water. The day dragged on and Kate and Sawyer talked. Mostly about what they were doing on the island, and why it crashed.

"Kate, I've got the things I need now to take the piece of metal out of your leg." said Jack walking up to them.

Kate nodded and held her leg still while Jack inspected it with a miniature torch.

"Okay, Sawyer, when I pull it out I need you to put pressure on her leg, to stop the bleeding." said Jack.

Sawyer nodded and took the cloth that Jack had handed him.

"Three" said Jack taking a breath in.

Sawyer and Kate breathed in as well, Sawyer preparing for the blood and Kate for the pain.

"Two" he said, letting the breath out.

"One!" said Jack pulling it out.

Kate groaned as Sawyer applied the cloth and pushed on it. Jack quickly got to work. He grabbed a sewing kit and moved Sawyer's hand away. He stitched her up as quickly as possible and then wiped away some of the blood that had poured from the wound when Sawyer took his hand away.

'Thanks." Said Kate, shifting against the tree she was leaning on.

"No worries." He said and looked around.

"It's a real mess we've gotten into. It seems a little strange though, that 48 of us survived." said Jack, watching everybody.

Kate nodded but Sawyer was looking into the jungle behind them.

"Sawyer, what's wrong?" asked Kate.

He didn't answer her and took off into the jungle.

A/N: Sorry that was so short but I didn't know what else to put in this chapter. I needed to end it with a cliff hanger.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I'm not dead!Okay, when I last wrote this I forgot why Sawyer sprinted into the jungle so anything from now on is totally made up on the spot. Ok, in chapter 2 there is a mistake. Sawyer says that the girl who used to serve him breakfast had blonde hair and hazel brown eyes. It's suposed to say Brown hair and green eyes, so Sawyer doesn't recognise her cause she has blonde hair now.

Disclaimer: I dont own lost

"Sawyer!" yelled Kate as he ran into the jungle.

"Sayid!" Jack shouted to the Iran man who had just come back from searching for water.

"What is it?" asked Sayid, sprinting up to them.

"A man just ran into the jungle, something's up, come help me find him. Kate, stay here." Jack said, running into the jungle.

They ran to a clearing when they heard about 7 gunshots. They ran towards the sound and walked in on Sawyer poking a dead polar bear with a stick.

"Hey….. I got dinner." Sawyer joked, looking at Jack.

As they walked back to the beach Sayid turned to Sawyer.

"How did you kill it?" he asked.

"I shot it." Sawyer said,

"Where did you get the gun?" asked Jack.

"I stole it off a dead marshal before you came up to me." He said.

Jack shook his head and walked onto the beach, watching people walk around with nothing to do. Sayid followed him and sat down near the beach, absently muttering things in Arabic. Sawyer rolled his eyes and sat down next to Kate, stretching his legs out.

"What was that all about?" she asked.

"Oh, nothing." He replied casually.

"You can't go sprinting into the jungle for no reason, shoot something, come back with Jack and Sayid looking pissed and say it's nothing." She said, glaring at him.

He sighed. "I saw something, but it's just probably nothing. I shot a polar bear and Jack and Sayid are pissed because I stole a gun off of a dead marshal." He said.

"A polar bear!" Kate exclaimed.

"Finally, I say I shot a polar bear to Jack and Sayid and all they ask about is the gun. We're on a tropical island for god's sake." Sawyer said, making Kate laugh.

"So….what did you see out there?" she asked.

"Trees, plants, rocks, a polar bear and dirt." He said, grinning.

"No, what did you see that made you run into the jungle." She asked, turning serious.

He closed his eyes briefly.

"Your not gonna believe me, but I saw a horse." He said, looking down,

She smiled and bit her lip to keep her from laughing.

"See, I knew you wouldn't believe me!" he exclaimed,

"I'm sorry, but…..a horse in the jungle."

"Hey, listen, when your leg gets better I will find this horse and show you." He said.

"Kate, its getting dark very quickly, we need to move you away from the jungle and more onto the beach, near the fire." Jack said who had walked in from helping people build the fire.

She nodded and used Sawyer's arm for support as she struggled to get up. When she finally stood up straight she toppled over and Sawyer caught her, grinning.

"Little unstable there ain't ya Freckles." He said, amused.

She grinned and put most of her weight on him as they hobbled over to the campfire. Jack followed them and then, when he was sure she was sitting, he walked away to gather medical supplies.

A/N: Longer chapter later.


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: OKay, another chapter for this since I think you deserve one. Sorry for the slowness of it all, but I'm not getting any ideas. If you have any it would be very helpful and I would be grateful._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Lost or any of it's characters and I also don't own half of this chapter...it has a quarter of the script from Walkabout._

Everyone sat around the campfire, nervously glancing at each other. Kate and Sawyer were comfortable sitting next to each other, but everyone was slightly spaced out, even the two Koreans who seemed to be married. They all sat in silence, watching the fire as it made popping noises.

"Anyone wanna play charades?" Sawyer muttered to Kate, making her laugh.

The other survivors looked at her and she stopped laughing, blushing slightly.

"Are we gonna die?" A girl called Shannon asked but nobody answered, not exactly knowing what to say.

"Come on everyone…I think it's time for bed," Jack said, and everyone muttered responses, getting up and heading for a spot to sleep on.

Kate and Sawyer stayed where they were, still watching the fire. Suddenly a roar erupted from the jungle, making everyone stop. They all turned, Kate and Sawyer standing up and facing the jungle. Another roar was heard and a rustle of the trees and then a thud, as trees fell.

"What was that?" Shannon asked worriedly

"Was that normal?" Charlie asked

"Don't worry about it…come on," Jack said and they all turned, giving the jungle nervous glances as they walked

Kate and Sawyer didn't sleep that night; they kept the fire going and watched the horizon, waiting for rescue. When the sun started rising they watched it in awe, but people started waking up, so they didn't have time to look much. Kate's leg was mildly better, and she could walk around with a limp, so she decided to find the discarded luggage and started to fold the clothes, stacking them into one suitcase so they could use the other for something else.

People started gathering fire wood, using a discarded wheelchair to carry it. A lot of people were wary of the jungle and wouldn't go near it, but Sayid and Jack led groups in to find water and food but mostly came back with fruit and no water.

"We're gonna die aren't we?" Shannon asked her brother.

"No…we'll find something," Boone said and Shannon scoffed

Vincent barked and Walt ran over to him, looking at something he had dropped in the sand. It was a dead bird, and Shannon shuddered.

"I hope we don't have to eat that," she said disgustedly and Boone laughed

Claire was sitting with Kate, folding the clothes with her, having nothing else to do. They talked about their lives while working, but Kate managed to leave out the part where she blew up her father and was on the run. She had found Edwards body a few days ago, lying dead in the sand. She walked away, not wanting to see his face again.

(Night – over a couple of days _A/N….we're about Walkabout now, but it doesn't really matter, after this I'm not keeping the storyline at all….well, maybe a little._

Everyone stood around, starting to get to know each other better, until there was a noise from the plane.

"What was that?" Kate asked, looking around

"Somebody's in there!" Claire said worriedly

"Everyone in there's dead," Sayid said

"Sawyer," Jack commented but there was a grunt behind him

"Right behind you, Jackass" Sawyer said and Kate looked over at him sympathetically.

Jack pulled a small flashlight out and headed for the plane, but Sawyer looked at Kate and sighed, walking over with a big flashlight.

"Jack?" Kate asked

Jack shone the small light around, but couldn't see anything.

"I'm gonna shed some light on this thing," Sawyer said, clicking on the flashlight.

It showed some sort of animal, trying to turn around,

"Run!" Jack yelled and they started backing up, finally turning and running once the animal had turned.

"Oh crud…now what?" Hurley asked, turning

Sayid grabbed onto Claire, helping her out of the way, Boone grabbed Shannon's hand, pulling her away, Jin shouted at his wife to move and Sawyer grabbed Kate around the waist, pulling her to the side. He tripped over Charlie, who stumbled and fell but was quickly helped up by Jack. They all watched the three boar run into the jungle.

"They're gone," Sayid stated and everyone sighed in relief.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Charlie asked and the bald man stood up.

"Boars," he said casually, putting one foot up on a small, white suitcase

Everyone looked over at him but soon returned to their jobs, while Sayid and Jack had a quiet conversation.

"We've eaten the last of the food…there's nothing left," Sayid said but Shannon overheard them

"What?" she asked, causing people to look over at her, "What do you mean, no more food?"

There were some frightened gasped and Jack sighed.

"Okay everybody, just calm down," Jack said, his hands up.

"We can find food, there are plenty of things on this island we can use for sustenance." Sayid said, looking around,

"And exactly how are we going to find this sustenance?" Sawyer asked, collapsing into an airplane seat.

Suddenly Locke threw a knife straight at the chair, hitting the seat next to Sawyer's and causing everyone to turn to face him.

"We hunt," he said, looking around at everyone.

Jack picked up the knife, inspecting it.

"How'd you get that knife on the plane?" Kate asked, a little shocked.

"Checked it," Locke said

"You either have very good aim," he said handing the knife back to Locke and looking back a Sawyer briefly before continuing. "Or very bad aim,"

"So, how does this include food?" Shannon asked

"We know there are wild boar on the island. Razorbacks, by the look of them. The one's that came into the camp last night were piglets, 100, 150 pounds each. Which means that there's a mother nearby. A 250 pound rat, with scimitar-like tusks, and a surly disposition, who'd love nothing more than to eviscerate anything that comes near. Boar's usual mode of attack is to circle around and charge from behind so I figure it'll take at least three of us to distract her long enough for me to flank one of the piglets, pin it, and slit it's throat." Locke said, leaving people looked startled,

"And you gave him his knife back?" Sawyer asked Jack

"Well, if you've got a better idea?" Jack started but Sawyer interrupted

"Better than the three of you wandering into the magic forest to bag a hunk of ham with nothing but a little bitty hunting knife? Hell no, it's the best idea I ever heard." Sawyer said sarcastically.

Locke lifted his foot off of the white suitcase and opened it, revealing many knifes stashed into it.

"Who is this guy?" Hurley asked and the other looked at the case in shock.

_A/N: I'm sleepy now...I promise I'll update soon IF I get ideas...otherwise the chapters gonna be filled with Skatey good ness and no plot...although, I wouldn't mind...but I wanna get to the hatch quickly. See, I have the beginning, and I have the bit where he recognises her, well, after being unconsious for ages...I just don't have the bit in between where they get to know each other...all help is appreciated!_


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: ANother chapter from me. If you want something to happen, please include it and I could add it if it will fit with the timeline. I'm not sticking to the TV show anymore, but if you are wondering we're up to the ep before The Moth. Sorry if everyone seems OOC, I've beem trying to get them in character, but it's hard. Jack will butt in a lot before Sawyer talks if I can't think of anything smart. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own Lost, I only own ppl that come from this chapter that don't come from the series. _

As Kate's leg healed she went into the jungle with Sawyer to collect fruit and other things she could find. He normally just stood at the base of the tree, catching mangoes and other things that she threw at him. When they had gathered enough for the camp they headed back, both silent.

They found the food table and poured the contents of the bag onto it, making sure they wouldn't fall off.

"Thanks, for coming out again," Kate said awkwardly, "I mean, I'd go on my own but, my leg's still healing and…"

She stopped when Sawyer raised his eyebrows at her.

"What?" she asked and he smirked, about to say something.

"Okay, we're leaving for the caves, you sure you don't want to come?" Jack asked Kate and she sighed

"I'm pretty sure," she said and Jack nodded, starting to head towards the jungle.

"What is it with you and him anyway?" Sawyer asked

"What?"

"Why is he so…protective of ya," Sawyer asked

"What…are you jealous" she said with a smile

"Course not, it's just that…never mind," he said, embarrassed and Kate smiled, walking away.

Sawyer made his way back to his tent, mentally kicking himself for being an idiot. He stepped inside, looking around for a book or something that would calm him slightly.

Kate grinned to herself as she walked over to the water and sat down, looking over the water for some kind of boat or even something that resembled a boat. After a couple of minutes she sighed and stood up. It was getting darker and the fire had almost gone out, so she piled some logs onto it and waited for it to light up again, sitting near it.

A lot of other people came over as well, warming themselves and talking quietly. She looked over at Sawyer's tent but he hadn't come out yet. She looked at her blonde hair with disgust, pulling the long strands away from her face.

"Are you a natural blonde?" Claire asked, coming to sit down next to her

"No…why?" Kate asked, panicking slightly

"No reason, you just don't look like one," Claire said and Kate breathed slower, trying to calm her nerves.

"So…what is your real hair colour?" Claire asked

"Brown…are you a natural blonde?" Kate asked, studying Claire's hair

"No, I used to have black hair…before, well, before I met my real dad," Claire said and Kate nodded.

Kate looked over at Sawyer's tent again and saw the flaps open slightly, then he stepped out and smiled. He walked over to them, sitting down next to Kate and taking out a cigarette from his back pocket.

"Stop that," Kate said, giving him a glare

He glared back, lighting it and smirking. She took it out of his mouth and chucked it in the fire, smiling slyly at him. He glared at her again and Claire giggled, making them both to look at her.

"Were you guys together before the crash?" she asked and Kate thought for a second before shaking her head.

"No…we're barely together now," she said, leaning back onto his shoulder.

Claire smiled and looked out to sea.

"What's that?" she said after a couple of minutes

Everyone looked up, searching the ocean in the darkness.

"What?" Someone asked

"There!" she said, getting up and pointing

"I see it!" Walt said and then a lot of other people exclaimed that they saw it too. "But…what is it?"

Nobody knew and Kate looked around for something, finally finding a piece of rope. She ran to the water, taking her shoes off and diving into the water, Sawyer yelling at her to come back. He jumped in too, grabbing her round the waist.

"Let go!" she shouted, kicking free, now able to see the thing floating in the water.

It was a girl, bobbing in the water on a piece of driftwood. Kate swam towards her, tying the rope around the girls waist and then around her own hand. Sawyer held the girls head up as they swam, while Kate pulled her along with the rope.

When they reached the shore Sawyer placed her away from the water, checking that she was still breathing. He sighed and leaned back, wiping his hair from his face.

"We need to get Jack….Charlie! Go get Jack, tell him we found someone!" Kate yelled and Charlie nodded, sprinting into the jungle.

Kate kneeled next to Sawyer, looking at the girl curiously.

"How old do you think she is?" Kate asked

"I dunno" he said after a while.

Kate nodded and suddenly Jack came onto the beach, spotting the girl and running towards them, taking his backpack off.

"Where'd you find her?" he asked, checking her breathing

"In the ocean, floating on some driftwood…" Kate said

"Do you recognize her….maybe from the plane or anything?" Jack asked but Kate shook her head.

"We'll put her in the old medical tent, until she wakes up," Jack said and Sawyer nodded, lifting her up and placing her onto the small bed that was set up.

Jack sat on the airplane chair next to the bed and Kate and Sawyer stood near the door, Kate's hand resting lightly on Sawyer's shoulder. Suddenly the girl stirred, moaning slightly. Jack stood up, moving closer. She opened her eyes fully and sat up, looking around in horror at everyone

"Hey, it's okay…we're not gonna hurt you," Jack said and she inched away closing her eyes, "Are you okay?"

"Where's my mum?" she asked worriedly, finally opening her eyes

"Was she on the plane?" Kate asked and she shook her head

"I don't know what happened…I was in the car with my mum…then…I was on a cruise of some sort and then I can't remember anything else," she said, looking at them

"Do you remember your moms' name?" Jack asked

"Um….Cassidy…..Cassidy Philips," she said and Sawyer shifted awkwardly

"What's your name?" Kate asked

"Clementine…" she said,

"We don't know where your mom is, we found you in the ocean," Jack said softly and Clementine's eyes filled with tears.

"Don't worry…when we get off this island we'll find her," Kate said

"What island?" she asked

"We crashed on an island…about 7 or 8 days ago." Kate said and the girl looked even more worried.

"Don't worry…rescue will come soon…then we'll get you back to your mom…" Sawyer said gruffly, walking out of the tent.

_A/N: Hahaha, I added Clementine! Poor Sawyer! Find out what will happen If I get at least 2 reviews this chapter. Nah, I just want one but 2 will be cool, and I'll update faster too. You inspire me if you review! I like ur reviews!_


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: WHOA! An update…for this story. Tis a miracle, someone go get the press. Anyway…I'm in a pretty depressed mood. Can't remember where this story is going either, but you know, it'll come to me. I think I'm getting Lost withdrawal…but no worries, I'm getting season 4 on DVD tomorrow. YAYS!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own, you don't sue. _

* * *

"So, how old are you?" Jack asked Clementine, as she was sitting on the bed in the caves

"Nine, I'm turning ten next week!" she said happily. _(A/N: remember, timeline is off)_

Jack smiled and nodded, helping her off the bed. She walked out of the tent, shielding her eyes.

"So, what is there to do around here?" she asked, looking around.

"Well," Jack tried to think of the least dangerous things. "You could play Backgammon, or play with Walt, read a book, find someone to go swimming with you, or, if you find Kate, you could ask her if she could take you to pick fruit."

Clementine smiled at the last activity and looked around.

"Which one is Kate?" she asked.

"Well, she's blonde and has freckles. She isn't pregnant and you wouldn't find her trying to get a tan."

"What are you playing? Guess who?" Sawyer asked as he walked past. "Come with me, I'll take ya to her,"

"Uh, Sawyer," Jack said with a slight glare.

"No need to thank me," he said, and Clementine laughed.

When they reached the beach, Sawyer looked around, sneaking a look at Clementine. She had slightly wavy, shoulder length blonde hair and ocean blue eyes that seemed to sparkle.

He started looking for Kate again, and then when he didn't see her he walked over to her tent.

"Freckles, ya there?" he asked,

There was no answer, so he turned around.

"I've got one more place to look." He said with a smile

They walked into the jungle and Sawyer studied the tops of the trees and followed the trail until he saw Kate perched in one, grabbing mangoes.

"Oie, Freckles!" he called

She jumped, giving the tree a death grip, before turning around. She suddenly lost her balance and fell backwards. Sawyer ran forward and caught her, wedding style and Clementine clapped. Kate looked at Sawyer for a while, but then quickly took her hands away from the back of his neck and he put her down.

Clementine smiled slightly and Sawyer told Kate that she wanted to help her. Kate nodded and looked around for some smaller trees, but she couldn't find any.

"Could you stick around, just incase." She asked and he nodded, a grin on his face,

Kate lifted Clementine into the tree, and told her where the handholds were as she climbed up after her. Sawyer followed them on the ground, watching to make sure they were stable.

He got bored after a while, and stopped watching them, until he heard a loud noise, the mechanical grinding.

"Kate, get down! Clementine, JUMP!" he yelled, and Kate expertly dropped from the tree as Clementine, closed her eyes and let go.

Sawyer caught her safely and started running, following Kate.

"In there," Sawyer said to Kate as he spotted a bamboo patch over to the left.

She nodded and climbed in, taking Clementine from Sawyer as he pushed the sticks aside. When they were in, Kate put Clementine on the ground, a hand on her shoulder. They waited until the tree's stopped moving, and the mechanical noise had stopped, and then slowly stepped out of the bamboo.

"What was that?" Clementine asked.

"We…don't know." Kate said slowly,

Clementine looked at the jungle warily. Then she looked up at Sawyer and Kate, who were talking quietly.

"Let's go to the beach!" Clementine said and they smiled,

"This island is special," Sawyer started as they were walking.

"We've encountered polar bears, strange noises and a lot of other weird stuff," Kate said

Clementine nodded

"Never go into the jungle alone, you might get hurt." Sawyer said gruffly.

Clementine nodded seriously and suddenly spotted the beach.

"Wanna go swimming" she asked and Kate and Sawyer grinned.

"All right then…" Sawyer grinned, as they got closer to the water.

After their swim, they had parted, and Clementine had found something else to do. Kate went back to her fruit picking, and Sawyer built a small fire and sat down, his head still swimming with the possibility of Clementine being here.

Taking his last cigarette out of his pocket, he looked at it, then chucked it into the sand, remembering Kate's words.

He looked up at the night sky, staring at the stars that twinkled like dithering twits, cheerful and carefree. For a minute, he believed they were staring at him, but those thoughts were pushed from his mind when the little girl came up behind him.

"Are you arguing with the stars?" she asked and he smirked, but remained silent. "Hello?"

"I kinda just remembered that once, my mum said that my dad's name was James Sawyer Ford… Kinda funny huh," she said softly and he nodded, breathing a sigh of relief

"How old are you?" he asked and she looked over at him again

"Ten," she said and he nodded, watching as she looked up at the sky. "What are stars for?"

He chuckled as she stared at them.

"You can't even read by them……they're like dim torches," she said thoughtfully and he looked up, amused.

"Isn't it time for you to go to bed?" he asked casually, then mentally kicked himself

"Who are you, my father?" she shot at him, giving him an angry look

He rolled his eyes and stared at the fire, trying to stop his gaze lingering onto Clementine. Kate walked over a couple of minutes later, a strange look on her face.

"What's up Freckles?" he asked her as she sat down on the other side of him.

"Nothing…" she said thoughtfully and he looked at her with raised eyebrows. "Well…I was just thinking…you two look a lot like each other…"

Sawyer remained silent, a thoughtful expression on his face. Clementine shook her head and Kate laughed.

"What's that?" Sawyer suddenly asked, looking at Kate's hair

"What?"

"Your hair…it's like…got brown bits coming out. Blonde isn't your natural colour?" he asked and she shook her head slowly, biting her lower lip.

"Um…Sawyer…uh…do…do you remember, ages and ages ago…you met a woman called Joyce…" she asked softly, her sentence hesitant.

"Uh…yeah…why?" he asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Well," she started, but a noise made her stop.

Everyone was gathering around Jack, and he was explaining something to them.

"Come on!" Clementine said, and they stood up and made their way over to them.

"We found this…well, a hatch, in the jungle, and we believe that it's going to be able to shelter us from the others. It's locked at the moment, so we are going to blow the door open and see what's inside…so, I want you all to stay here…" Jack finished and Kate and Sawyer exchanged a look.

There were murmurs of approval, and disapproval from the crowd, but everybody went back to doing what they were doing before Jack called them.

"So you're gonna grab some dynamite, blow a hole in the ground and just hope that whatever was locked up in there isn't gonna come out and kill you?" Clementine asked and Jack looked slightly taken aback.

"What makes you think there is something in there that could kill us?" Jack asked

"Why would it be locked…what ever is in there obviously doesn't want us to go in, and someone doesn't want it to get out…" she said and Jack shook his head.

"We have to try," he muttered

"I think it's stupid…" she said, crossing her arms.

Sawyer put his arm around her and led her towards her tent.

"I think it's time for bed," he said, and she giggled.

* * *

_A/N: Yeah...so...that's...coming along. Lol, anyway...if you have any ideas (cuz I am in desperate need of them), please help!_


End file.
